Across the Stars, Our Love Will Go On: Valentine's Special for Loners
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: A series of Star Wars Valentine one/two shots of my favorite couples. Anakin/Padme Luke/Mara Kam/Tionne and Han/Leia eventually. Shameless fluff, because they're good at that. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I own none of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be fluffing around with them:D**

**Time: In the middle of the Clone Wars**

**Rated: T**

* * *

**I love Valentine's Day, in our crapy world where war and politics seem to dominate, I can't believe we still celebrait a holiday about the love between men and women. I understand the this day can bring up painful memories of failed love too, perhaps the reason why so many people hate V-Day. But I'm single too, and I still enjoy this day by eating sweets and writing fluffy fanfiction. So, I dedicate this story to all your loners. **

**This is one story so far, but I think I may add more about some other favorite SW couples of my-Luke/Mara, Kam/Tionne, Han/Leia-I'll see what my inspiration takes me, but be warned, this might be the only fluffy, cozy story without any accidents on the part of the guy, because not every V-Day is perfect:D**

**EnJoy **

**{DJWind}**

Anakin strode—or sleepwalked, it was hard to tell which—into the cafeteria of the Jedi Temple. It was seven in the morning, and he was died to the world until his second cup of black caff when all of that caffeine suddenly hit him like a blaster and he was _wide _awake and aware. Until then, his conscious was practically died to everything expect the need for caff.

"Good morning, Master," a overly-cheerful voice reached Anakin, he blinked and raised his head, it was Ahsoka.

Anakin acknowledge his Padawan with a groan, and stumbled to a nearby table. He sat down, and ran a hand through his sleep disheveled hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to become more awoke, but his body just refused. Ahsoka sat down opposite him, and slid a brimming cup of caff over across the surface of the table to him. He grabbed it like it was a life-saver, and drank its contents in one mighty glop. His eyes were open now, though his mind refused to snap out of its sluggish state. Anakin sat his cup down, sighed contentedly, and looked at Ahsoka who had a funny, lopsided grin on her face.

"Whip that grin off your face," Anakin said grumpily.

But Ahsoka broke into a bigger smile that almost cracked her face. It was always the same with Anakin. He had a bad temper to begin with, but every single morning he was grumpier and impatiencer than ever, that was until he had caff flowing through his veins, and his gaping black-hole of stomach was filled to exploding. Ahsoka had naturally learned the hard way how to cop mornings with her master, and it wasn't a memory she was very found off.

"Is that for me?" Anakin pointed to the plate overflowing with bacon, bisects, scrambled eggs and fruit, before Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed, and handed it to her master. Her stomached growled as Anakin attacked his breakfast, it was better to go hungry than have a cross master on your hands, was Ahsoka's way of thinking. Anakin, however, was very pleased; he didn't even have _move_ to get his breakfast, let alone fight for the last piece of bacon. Fighting for the last of anything really, even with real lightsabers, was considered normal behavior among Jedi Padawans and Masters in the Cafeteria. Anakin was considered the local champion when it came to the demotion of food: if there was a last piece of fried bacon, he would _die _for it.

Anakin was more than half-way before he realized that Ahsoka was just setting there, looking at him and food he was stuffing his face with, with dejected eyes. "Was this yours?" Anakin asked, red surfacing to his face as he realized what he had done.

"Yeah," said Ahsoka, "Once upon a time."

Anakin sat down his fork, and pushed the plate away, back towards Ahsoka, "Here, you can have the rest."

"No, Master, I'm fine," and Ahsoke returned his plate.

But Anakin still felt bad, and looked down at what remained on his plate, thinking up sometime quick to cheer Ahsoka up…then he remembered. Of course, it was that Day, wasn't it?! How did he forgot? And such an important day too! Well, not _that_ important unless you just happen to married to a Senator and the master of a very touchy young Togruta.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Snipes," Anakin quickly apologized, and ramaged around inside his tunic until he found what his hands were looking for. He pulled it out and laid it on the table for Ahsoka to see. It was a small, round ten box whipped with red ribbon. Anakin gave it to Ahsoka saying, "Happy Valentines, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka couldn't help let out a squeal of utter delight as she took the box and ripped the ribbon off it before opining the lid, instead was a layer of delicately placed Corellian chocolates. She started at them in a mixture of amazement and shook. She never suspected that Anakin would remember, but he did and she was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, Master, thank you," Ahsoka breath, and hugged Anakin tightly, so gratefully that he was her master and best friend.

Anakin hugged her back, and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you like them. Took me a hell of a lot to find them, though I know how much you love them."

Ahsoka ate one, a look of pure pleasure and joy on her face, and grinned more like an excited little girl than a serious teenager. Anakin just had to smile back, he loved to see Ahsoka so happy, it was rare thing in these times of war and death, but one small smile was enough for him to go on fight. It was a reminder that there was some things worth fighting and dying for. Which it turn, swerved his thoughts suddenly to Padmé. Anakin gasped, then groaned, and buried his head in his hands. Oh Holy Shit!

* * *

Padmé paced her apartments, worry biting at her despite her best effears to ignore it and go on with her paperwork, but the news that circulated the Senate that the Hero With No Fear had returned for a week of restbit was in all her thoughts. Anakin was home, she could not believe it! He rarely was pulled back from the front lines of the war, so he must have either been injured or severely exhaustion, or had persuaded the Council to give a week him of rest and recuperation. Padmé wag her hands, and looked out the window towards where the Jedi Temple rose, barely visible in the fire afternoon light. She worried because Anakin usually contrived a way to see her as soon as he could. He could have easily seen her last night, he had arrived yesterday in the morning, unless… Padmé didn't dare consider that he was wounded. She would have felt him through their bond if he was. She was worried, and she wouldn't stop until she saw her Ani.

Just then elevator to her apartment hissed opened, and Padmé whirled around, institutively grabbing her blaster on her belt. In last few mouths of severe war and disturbance throughout the Galaxy, she had taken to wearing some sort of weapon her person. It made her feel safer, and this blaster was particular nice because Anakin had given it to her on her last birthday.

Padmé garbed the blasted, posed ready for action, then just as suddenly dropped upon see who it was that entered so rudely unannounced in her apartment.

"Anakin!" Padmé ran at him, and was at once smothered in his strong, protecting arms. Anakin hugged her tightly, clinging to her petit form like he would never let go, which he if had his way, he would not.

"Oh, Anakin," Padmé stepped back to look at him. He was rugged and lean as if he wasn't getting enough to eat, with she seriously doubted. His hair was longer and curling, growing out nicely from the time he was knighted and allowed to cut his Padawan braid almost a year ago.

Padmé smiled, and hugged him again, she was never happier than when she was in Anakin's arms. "I missed you," Padmé murmured into his shoulder.

Anakin kissed the top of her head fondly, "I missed you too."

Padmé sighed contently, and closed her eyes, readying to fall asleep right then and there in her beloved's arms.

Anakin caressed her curling hair with flowed down in rivers down her back, and smiled, glad to be so near to Padmé after so long being so far from her.

"I love you," Anakin said after a minute.

"And I you," Padmé raised her head, and kissed him.

Anakin kissed her back, long and slow, full of passion which drowned all of the foul memories of war and worry, then draw back, and said in a throaty voice, "How would you like to go out to dinner, Angel?"

"I would love to!" Then Padmé frowned, and said, "B-but I don't know—I mean couldn't they find—"

Anakin put a figure to her lips, stopping her, "Ssssh, enough. I'm taken my wife out to dinner, and we're not going to worry about the Council, or Senate. Now, why don't you get ready while I wait?"

Padmé's eyes sparkled with mischief, and she said slyly, "Don't you want to help me?"

Anakin chuckled, getting the invitation under her words, but shook his head, "Save it for later, sweetheart. I'm be out hare if you need anything." And he sat down on the sofa. It was so tempting to love his beautiful wife here and now, but he had restrain himself. Yeah, sure there was nothing stopping him expect himself, but he wanted this Valentines to be special and slow, letting it linger as long as possible. He also wanted to romantize Padmé without taking his clothes off. Anakin loved romancing Padmé, and didn't get the opportunity to very often.

Padmé almost danced to her wardrobe, but restrained herself from that girlish practice, and calmly picked out a certain black tease that she had recently gotten for an occasion such as this. She slipped it on, basking in its silkiness, and applied some makeup and arranged her hair in a simple, yet sexy style. She slipped into her high-heels, and opened the door just as Anakin thought he was about to go really crazy with boredom. He turned, saw her in her new dress, and rose. He couldn't help himself, he just had to gap at Padmé. Padmé grinned knowing and leaned stylishly against the doorpost.

"Like what you see?" said Padmé, flouncing across Anakins's line of view towards the elevator. She flung back her shoulder and looked over at him, tossing her head like she was a model posing for the camera. Anakin still hadn't moved or closed his mouth.

"You coming?" Padmé asked.

Anakin snapped back to reality, and nodded. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, and followed her into the elevator.

* * *

Padmé couldn't remember how many times Anakin just _started _at her the whole way down in the elevator, and then, later, when he was driving to their dinner destination. He almost crashed because of this, his Jedi reaction saving them just in time. After the latest near colligation, Padmé said, "Anakin, focus for Force's sack."

"Oops," Anakin grimace, swerving aside and driving the speeder down to the lower levels of Corusant.

Padmé clutched her seat, though her face remained relaxed and smiling. She trusted Anakin despite his reckless driving, she was used to that, she had to be if she was his wife.

* * *

On the lower levels of Corusant, among the rundown ruins of modernism, the dank dark alleys and side streets, some of the best pubs and restraints on the whole planet. Sliding into a parking space before one particular shading alley, Anakin jumped out of the speeder, and escorted Padmé down the alleyway into a nearby restraint of red brick and oak wood, it was old ruin of an ancient past of the Republic, sometimes you found them on the old planets that had been among the first to find the Galaxy.

"May, this is nice," said Padmé sliding into a seat after their waiter had escorting them through the crowd of aliens, droids and natives.

"Yes," Anakin agreed. "Me and Obi-wan came here when he had some extra credits to spend."

"Well, I have nothing against that," said Padme spreading her napkin over her lap, waiting for the waiter to return with their wine.

Anakin sat back and eyed his wife happily, he could get used to this. If only he was not a Jedi, if only. "I didn't tell you how beautiful you look, didn't I?" He said.

Padmé shook her head "no".

Anakin lend forward and grasped her hand, looked at her in the eyes. "You're very beautiful, Padmé, the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. I love you."

Padmé blushed, "I know, Anakin, and I love you too."

"Also…" Anakin pulled out a velvet covered box from his pocket and gave it to Padmé, "Because it's Valentine's Day, here's sometime for you." He opened it up for Padmé to see, and smiled when he heard a little gasp escape her when she saw what it was. It was a bracelet of blue diamonds the hearts of which sparkled with a light instead them. It was very beautiful, and reminded Padmé of the stars above them.

"Oh, Anakin, it's beautiful," Padmé breathed.

Anakin took it out of the case, and put around Padmé's slender waist. "I found it awhile ago, it reminded me a lot of you."

"It looks like stars," said Padmé, admiring it closer.

"_Across the stars, our love will go on_," Anakin quoted a favorite poem of Padmé's.

Padmé leaned across the table, and kissed him, then sat back, and said, "I love you, Anakin, and am so blessed to me married to you."

"So am I," said Anakin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time: Sometime in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the time and accuracy slightly off, forgive me. **

**Rated: T **

* * *

Mara Jade—three years now an official member of the Skywalker-Solo family—ran a weary hand through her greasy, shaggy hair, and leaned back against the elevator wall, letting out a sigh. To say that she was exhausted would be a huge understatement; if she had not been a hard-cored Jedi trained to go on long after her physicality would have collapsed, she would have fallen to floor and perhaps died from utter exhaustion. She felt half-died already. Damn the Yuuzhan Vongs, she thought for the millionth time since ducking, damn them to every hell out there. If it hadn't been for a their fancy to destroy the Republic, she wouldn't been in this state to begin with. She sighed again, and groaned as the elevator _dinged_, letting her know that she had arrived on their apartment level, the noise sounding painfully loud in her throbbing head. She leaned down, picked up her bags, lugging them over her shoulders, and went slowly the hall to the apartment she shared with Luke.

Mara tabbed in the security cod, and the door slid open. It was just exactly the way she remembered leaving it six mouths before. The curtains were drawn over the huge windows in the living room, giving the place a dram, grey look. Dusty covered everything from the leather sofa to the kitchen sink in a thick, one-inch layer. But the carpet was clean and the bathroom untouched. Mara kicked off her boots, unbraided her hair, and collapsed onto the bed, basking in feather pillows and fresh-sent of the sheets. She would wash up later, but right now what she needed most was sleep. Mara sat up slightly, and unzipped her flightsuit, realizing it would be pretty uncomfortable to sleep in in her present state, stripping down to her underwear. She tossed the heavy, baggy suit to the floor, crawled deeper into the bed covers, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Mara had no idea how long she slept, but only that it was late afternoon turning to early evening when she final woke up from her deep, dreamless slumber. She rolled over, surprised how refreshed her body and mind were, and looked at the chrono on the nearby nightstand—1658 hours, 4:58. She turned away, rubbing her eyes to get off any more sleep, and sat up, looked around. Half of her expected to see the honey-blonde head and deep, sparkling blue eyes of her husband, so that she was a little disappointed, though not entirely surprised, when she found that he was not here. Mara frowned, as she straightened her disoriented mind, and realize _why_ Luke wasn't here. Yes, she forgot, he was returning to Yavin 4 to see how the Jedi where doing without him, and to start the relocation to Ossus after he foresaw that the Jedi would be attacked on Yavin. Mara probably won't see him for fortnight, or month at the latest.

Mara sighed again, debated weather to get up or not. She decided she better get up, and rose. Just as she made for the refresher of the bedroom, Mara's eyes caught sometime, and turning, found a datapad on the nightstand on Luke's side of the bed. Strange, she hadn't caught notice of it before, but then she was too tired to think or see properly away. Mara walked over, and picked the pad up, pursing a bottom on its side to see what it would display. It was note—a note from Luke.

Mara read:

_Mara, _

_ I've granted the clearance for the Jedi evacuation to Ossus, and have returned to Corusant sooner than expected. Leia is picking me up, so no worries for you, since I know how tired you've been_—Mara smiled fondly, even miles apart Luke always seemed to know a little bit about how she was feeling through their bond—_A package will be arriving this afternoon for you. The last time we were together, I noticed your lack of adequate evening attire, so I bought you something. Meet me at Hanger 401, 1800 hrs. _

_ Love, Luke _

Mara frowned, wondering what the occasion was. It was defiantly not their wedding anniversary, she would know, and it was not anyone's birthday, that was months away, and in war time, there were usually not celebrated anyway. She stretched her mind for an answer as she checked the datapad's history, the note had been sent that morning. Mara brought up a calendar, and scanned through it, what month was it again? It was hard to know after being so long in space where time seemed to go both very fast and extremely slow. The stander month of February in the new year, it was a new year already? What day was it then? Mara looked, then gasped, February 14, Valentine's Day, wasn't it? She had never celebrated Valentine's Day, the Day of Love, before, even if she was married to Luke Skywalker, the most hopelessly romantic man she had ever known. They had always been apart and away on business on this particular day, so they had never had the luxury of doing something special today.

Mara gave a little squeal and danced to the door. It slid open, and she peered around it, looking for the package Luke had sent. There it was, she garbed, trying to take it without mooning the neighbors in her underwear. The door slid shut, and Mara settled down on the sofa, opened the lid and gasped, then laughed.

Inside was a beautiful, navy-blue gown. The left sleeve ended at the elbow and was edged with silver, black, and blue beads. The neck was slashed across and ended in the same beads which formed thick straps. The gown was only keen length. Mara grinned as she fall the silky fabric through her fingers. She had never suspected Luke to the type of man to bay_ her _clothes, but she had to admit, he had good taste.

Mara glanced over at the nearby chrono. It was turning on 1720 hours, 5:20, and she was suppose to meet Luke at six. Mara sprang up, laying the gown over the back of the sofa, and hastily stripped, showered and shaved. Once she had washed and dried, she slipped on the blue gown, gigging at its delicious, silky feel against her skin. She applied what little makeup she wanted, and vantage-red lipstick, tossing her hair in a simple style. She put on her polished, black boots, whether it was Valentine's Day or night, Mara was in no mood ready to wear high-heels. She gathered up her cloak and clutch, then fled through the apartment building to the nearby hangers, taking the stairs vis. the elevator since she was late already. Mara slid to a abrupt halt as she caught sight of two familiar figures and a not so familiar sight, though she shouldn't really have been too surprised.

Han Solo was leaning up against the speeder's side, arms crossed and a lopsided grin of pure amusement on his face as he looked down at Luke who lay on his back under the speeder.

"It was working just a while ago," Luke was saying as Mara strode over to the scene. "Maybe it's a wrier." Luke stretched his head, looking up at the guts of the speeder above him.

"Did anything snap while you were driving?" Han asked, handing Luke a tool from the mendicant emergency kit.

"Well…" Luke took the tool and started loosening a bolt. He didn't really want to answer Han's question because it could very well have happened with him driving, he was a bit of a reckless, impatience driver when it came to the freeways of Corusant.

Han looked up and caught sight of Mara advancing, "Ahoh."

"What?" Luke had been so busy trying to get the junky speeder working again, that he hadn't noticed Mara's advancing presences until too late. He looked up over the speeder's rim and saw Mara.

He smiled apologizetly, " Hi, Mara, honey." Luke study the dress Mara had on, suddenly breathless at his wife's stunning beauty. He glopped and cleared his throat, "It fits."

"If you mean the dress, yes," said Mara. "But apparently not so for the speeder."

Han chuckled, then covered his mouth as Mara turned on him with un-amused eyes.

"Yeah, about this," Luke pushed himself out from under the speeder and rose, dusting himself off of dirty. "This piece of junky crap Han swindled off on me just now decided to die."

Han gave a hurt look, and protested, "Hi, I wasn't the one driving like hell was after us!"

"Well, your taste in ships and speeders is…_unique_," retorted Luke. "If you get the crappiest pieces of transportation, ninth-percent they'll die on you."

"If you're referring to the _Falcon, _I would stop now, kid. I could say a few things about that ancient relict of a X-Wing you have—"

Luke opened his mouth to defend his precious X-Wing, but Mara barraged in and said, "Would you two shut-up!"

They stopped arguing and turned to her when the sound of an engine uniting roared up. Mara stepped back, whipping her hands on a grease-cloth. "Now, if you're quite done, I have a date to caught." She slid into the passenger's set, and looked expectantly at Luke. Luke surpassed a smile, and climbed into the driver's set behind the steering wheel. He put hand on the clutch, readying to pull out.

"Hi, aren't you going to do a kind deed, and drop me off home?" asked Han.

Luke and Mara looked at each other. "I think we've done enough kind deeds for you," said Luke, slyly winking at Mara, "Remember I saved you from a life-time of being a wall-hanging for Jabba."

"And I saved your kids from certain death several times," Mara added. "So, no, I don't think we'll do any kind deeds for you. Besides, you can easily walk home from here."

Luke pulled out of the parking space, passing a dejected looking Han who shook his head and groaned exasperated at his in-laws.

* * *

They sped on in silence for a minute or two, then Luke asked Mara, "How are you?"

"Tired," said Mara, though she knew he already knew that.

Luke nodded.

"And…very curious what's this all about," Mara went on.

"Well," said Luke. "I thought it was high time we celebrant Valentine's Day, and I was getting awfully lonely without you. I missed you more than I ever thought I could."

"As did I," Mara said softly, barely above a whisper, but Luke heard it, and pang of guilt shoot through him just how much she had missed him in the six months apart.

Luke took her hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly, as if relating to her without words that everything was going to be alright.

_Is it?_ Mara wondered.

_Yes, _Luke's gentle, reassuring and determined voice spoke to her through their bond, _I can feel it. We'll make it through this war alive one way or another._

_ I wish I was as positive about it as you,_ said Mara

_Just keep faith with the Force, it'll be alright, I promise._

_Alright, enough with the mush, farmboy,_ teased Mara, feeling a need to light the mood.

_What?!_ an innocent look crossed Luke's face, making him look like an eighteen—year-old then the old age of twenty-seven. _It's Valentine's Day, I can't help it. _

_Yeah, just keep on saying that. _

_ You don't like Valentine's Day?  
How can I? I've never celebrated it._

_ Well, that's about to change. _

Luke veered the speeder sharply down to the lower, more infamous levels of Corusant. Mara recognized this area as being relatively close to the old Jedi Temple burned down shortly after the end of the Clone Wars. Among the rundown ruins of modernism, there were, here and there, down dark alleys and side streets, some of the best restraints and pubs every found on the planet. Sliding into a parking space, Luke jumped out of the speeder and taking Mara's hand, helped her out and escorted her downa street lined with shops and brothels. Mara sighed, glad she had slipped her lightsaber in her clutch, and gratefully, too, that Luke was noticeably a Jedi Knight from his attire. People mulled around doorways and corners, glancing now and then at the passing Jedi. Luke disappeared into a dark door of a dimly let restraint with broken windows; smoke and food fumes assailed Mara as she entered close behind.

A waiter stopped them, "How many, sir?"

"Just two," said Luke.

The waiter nodded, "Come this way then," and lead them towards the back of the crowned restraint. He motioned to a nearby box-seat, then mingled back into the crown. They sat, and settled in.

"How do you like it?" Luke chocked his head towards the place.

"How expensive is it?" Mara asked, letting her eyes roam over the crowd.

Despite the multitude of aliens and natives, and droids, the foundations of the building was honey-stained oak and red brick in a display of ancient granger. The overhanging lights of stain-glass, though chipped here and there, where of a making Mara hadn't ever seen before.

Luke leaned back, "I'm not too worried. Leia gave me some extra credits."

"Ah," Mara nodded knowingly, then asked, "She, no doubt, was the one who helped you with this dress?"

"Yes, just an excuse to spend some time with my sister while finding a present for my wife."

"Overachiever," Mara said.

Luke simply smile, it really wasn't his fault that he good taste when it came to finding a present for his beloved, he guessed it was in his genies, and he wasn't going to compline.

"So, how long are you staying?" Mara asked after a while.

Luke sighed, reality weighting back down on him once again. "Just for this week. It is as much as I dare take off. Kam and Tionne will make sure that the Jedi are safe on Ossus by the end of the month, but I'm needed back to the front lines again. The Jedi can't hold off the Vongs long without me."

"Or even with you, from what I've heard," said Mara grimly.

Luke nodded, "There's just too many of them, and their very hard to kill. I've been losing more Jedi and troops then I want. I may need your help before long."

"Well, you always know where to find me," Mara said with a sly smile. "What have you heard from the Senate?"

"Nothing expect that they're still debating whether or not to give the Vongs several of the Republican planets they've already captured."

Mara gasped, "We can't live with the Vongs so close to the Republic!"

Luke shrugged, "How else do you see us overcoming them? No, I think the only way to end this war is to sigh a treaty with them. I only wish the Senate would hurry up and decide before any more planets are taken by the Vongs. We've lost too many as it is."

"And too many troops," Mara added.

"But enough of this talk," said Luke. "I'm too serious as it is. Now. I forgot to tell you how stunningly beautiful you are, Mara."

Mara couldn't help but blush, she always was humbled whenever Luke commented her. "Thank you, it's very nice. I love it."

"I knew you would. Now, what do _you _disgust that has nothing to do with Jedi, war, or politics?"

"That really doesn't leave us much to talk about."

"No, it doesn't," Luke took Mara's hands and caressed them, their eyes meeting, the blue of the sky above, the green of the forests of Edor or Yavin. "I love you, Mara."

"I love you, Luke," Mara breathed right before their lips met in a tender kiss.

They lingered over their food and conversation until at last the they were too content and tired to do anything more expect leave. Taking Mara's hand, Luke lead her out and down the streets at a slow, unhurried pace to were the speeder sat.

As he proceeded to hop into the seat, Luke paused and exclaimed, "What?!" He pick up a police ticket which had been placed on the half-broken wind-shield.

Mara stifled a laugh, "What is it? A ticket for illegal parking?"

"Apparently," Luke crinkled and tossed it away with a disdainful, "To hell with that," as he slipped in beside Mara and turned the key to the engine.

"Do they even know_ who_ you are?" asked Mara.

"I doubt it. The policearen't _that_ bright. I'm not going to pay it, anyway."

Mara laughed, and laid her head upon his shoulder as they drove back to their apartment, her heart suddenly light and so gratefully for being so close to Luke.

* * *

Arm-in-arm, they walked down the length of hall back to their waiting apartment. Mara stood aside as Luke tabbed in the cod, then lend her into the living room. Taking off her boots, Mara sigh contentedly and collapsed to sofa, ready to close her eyes and sleep again. The leather gave way, and Luke wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're not tired already, are you?" Luke asked softly, caressing her long, red-brown curls.

"How would you feel if you were doing endless supply runs under the enemy's nose?" Mara murmured.

"True, very true," Luke agreed.

They sat in the dark and silence for a long while, almost long enough for Mara to drift off to sleep. Just as she was slipping into a pleasant unconscious state, Mara felt tender, exploring lips on hers, and heard Luke whisper. "Come on. Let's go to bed." She felt the leave spring up as he rose, and stretched, not willing to leave the wonderfully warm spot on the sofa.

"Mara, coming?" Luke turned and asked, looking down at his half-asleep wife. He smiled, he loved seeing her so content and relaxed after all the hardships they faced almost every single day. He didn't know if he would ever see her like this again for a long, very long time. Luke leaned down, and gathered her up in his strong arms. He brushed some curls away from her pale face, and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. He carried to the bed, and lay her carefully down. Finding the zipper to her dress, Luke unzipped it slowly, and took off the dress, laying it over the back of a nearby chair, then covered Mara's revealed body with a blanket. He took off his own tunic and pants, then slipped in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bring her head to rest against his chest, and put a hand on her waist. Luke snuggled closer, and closed his eyes embracing sleep. This was a Valentine he would always remember, especially in those naked moments when you did not know whether or not you would make it out of the fight alive. He would always remember the feel of Mara's smooth skin against his rough, scarred hands, and the gentle feel of her lips brushing against his. Luke loved her, and that love was growing even as despair and fear of the Vongs invasion was growing in the Galaxy.


End file.
